MU: Beatrix Canturbury
by 5StarLioness
Summary: Bea's a new student at Monsters university, in the new program for aspiring interior designers. With her cousin Heather Olsen attending with her, she meets new monsters and makes new friends. Follow Bea as she goes through university, meets her new room mate Celia Mae and attempts to ignore the big blue monster that just wont leave her alone. Rated T to be safe! Oc story


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! So that means no flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm not sure if everyone will like my oc, and this is my first time actually writing something… So well… yeah. My oc may bit a bit of a mary sue, so be warned :P Also I did as much research as I could on the topic of monsters u, so hopefully this is realistic (or as realistic as it can get :P )**

**Oh and Celia will be a main character in this, because I love her and feel she needs more spotlight :P And there will be multiple oc's in this story. Also there will be romance in this story, but I'm not too sure if it will be the center of this story. **

**Disclaimer: Monsters University does not belong to me (No matter how much I want it) neither do any of the characters you recognize in this story. My oc's belong to me :] **

**And finally Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"BEA! Get up!"

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, taking my time just to tease my little sister. Rose just giggled and started jumping on my twin bed, her purple curls bouncing wildly around her. She was probably the cutest thing I ever saw. At nine years old she still had her baby fat and was shorter than the average monster her age. Rose had two big violet eyes that all the females in my family shared and her body was covered in a light dusting of sky blue fur. Smiling I slipped out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of the dresser.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I laughed and gave her a big grin showing my pointy teeth. She gave me an identical –though slightly smaller- grin, showing her own teeth. Picking Rose up off my bed and placing her back on the blue carpeted floor I made shooing motions with my hands to signal her to leave. Her hoofed feet making light patting sounds as she ran out of the room. Closing the door and quickly dressing into a pair of cropped shorts and a tank top, I turned to examine my outfit in the wall length mirror to my left. My hoofs were painted a sparkly blue color, courtesy of my cousin and close friend Heather Olsen. The light fur that covered my body was a lilac color with highlights of sky blue. I had a flat nose that acted like a pillar in-between the two arches of blue fur that were located right above my eyes. Satisfied with my appearance I bolted it out of the room and into the hallway.

My mother, Adara Canturbury, was an interior designer so our whole penthouse suite was decorated as stylish as a monster household could get. My mother wasn't just an interior designer though; she ran one of the most successful companies for interior design to date. Her clients ranged from the top scarers to the latest movie stars and celebrities. The best part though, was as the oldest child of the family, I would inherit the company. That's why I sent in an application to attend Monsters University. They had a new program there for interior and fashion designing. I had applied for a major in interior design and a minor in social media.

"Bea! Come down stairs! There's something here for you!" My father's voice boomed throughout the household. His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized I had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Grinning again I ran down the spiraling staircase and into to the kitchen. The kitchen was big and an open space with wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. My father, Marco Canturbury stood near the kitchen table with a proud smile on his face. My mother at his side, looking almost childlike next to him. My father was a big monster and could have been a scarer easily, but instead he worked as a scientist gathering research for doors to the human world. He was covered in light blue fur that hid his face and body with two horns placed upon his head. His hoofs were huge and could easily crush anything under them. My mother however, was a petite little thing only standing at 5'3 compared to my father's height of 6'7. Her hair was curly and a dark shade of purple that both me and my little sister shared. Her frame was covered in light lilac fur cut closely to her skin, with it thicker around her hips and calves acting like a skirt and legwarmers. She had three violet eyes spread out over her face and a cute little button nose. I had gotten most of my looks from my father, a mix of my parent's height with me standing at 5'9 and my mother's feminine figure.

"Look what arrived Bea!" My mother said in a excited tone. Raising my eyebrows I looked down at her hands a saw a letter. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. The letter was addressed to me and on the front in fancy letters showed that it was my acceptance or rejection letter from my dream school Monsters University. Taking a deep breath I took the letter into my hands and ripped it open, shutting my eyes closed in the process.

"Gah! I can't do it! I can't look!" I exclaimed, holding the letter out at arm's length.

"Beatrix Canturbury, yes you can look! I'm sure you got in. If not, the school doesn't know what it's missing!" My father said to me, not catching me flinch at the use of my full name.

"Dad," I whined "Its Bea!"

"Yes, yes. Now look at it" He said in a rushed voice. I glanced at the letter again, slowly pulling it back in and putting my hand in.

"Hurry up Bea!" Rose laughed as she same in from the living room. Grinning I picked her up and sat down at the table with her on my lap.

"Here Rose, you pull it out and show it to me." I whispered in her ear nervously. She nodded and did as she was told. Glancing over her shoulder as she pulled it out, I gasped and went stock still. I got in. I got in!

"I'm going to University! Whoop! Whoop!" I sang standing up with Rose still in my arms, and started to swing her around in circles. Abruptly I stopped hearing my parent's congratulations. Both of them engulfed me and Rose into an embrace both saying things I couldn't hear over the other.

"Holy scarers! I'm going to university…." I said quietly. "I need to pack! And tell Heather!"

"Slow down sweetie, you still have a few weeks!" My mother laughed. I just nodded and kissed my parents and sisters cheeks.

"Got to go tell Heather! I hope she got in to!" I rushed out, running around the house looking for my purse. "Hey mom? Can you haul out my trunk and suitcase? Yeah thanks!" I said and left without waiting for a response. It might have been a bit rude, but if I got my letter that meant Heather had to have gotten hers to.

Rushing to the elevator I stuck my key card in. Our pent house suite was located on the twentieth and twenty-first floors. Pushing the ground floor button I stepped back and leant against the wall, clutching my acceptance letter tightly. Heather and I had both applied together, only she wanted to enter the Monsters in business administration program. Heather was my cousin on my mother's side and almost looked exactly like her, except with blue fur, blue eyes and a few inches taller. My family was really close knitted so me and Heather had been raised together, and always hung out considering she lived in the apartment building across the street from mine. Heather did tend to get on my nerves sometimes though.

Stepping out of the elevator I nodded to and greeted the people I knew and quickly made my way out of the modern lobby. Pulling my hair up into a pony tail I let two pieces fall and frame my face. Looking both ways I crossed the four lane street swiftly when the crosswalk sign said it was okay. Monsters of every shape and size passed me heading to go tour the shops on Main Street. Vendors were calling and roaring out to get the attention of citizens, attempting to get them to buy there merchandise.

Stepping into the apartment building I rushed over to the elevator, stepped inside and pressed the eighteenth floor button repeatedly. Taking deep breathes I attempted to calm myself. What if Heather didn't get in? I mean I would still go, but how would I cope with my new surroundings without her there? I think I would be okay, I wasn't dependant on her. But still it would be nice to know someone, even if she was a little annoying and needy. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head. Now was not the time to think of those thoughts. She should get in. I got in, and we had around the same grades.

Hearing the ding of the elevator, I stepped out and walked over to the door. Raising my four fingered hand to knock I stumbled back surprised as it was yanked open and my face was greeted with a mass of purple curls.

"I GOT IN!" We both shouted to each other. Pulling back to be face to face I saw she had a huge grin on her face.

"Oh my scarers! We're going to Monsters U together!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice, I knew to be her regular tone. "We have to pack! Maybe we'll share a dorm! We're going to join a sorority! We'll be popular, get guys! We'll be successful and all that stuff! I need some new clothes! Oh I really need some new shirts!" She rambled on not letting me get a single word in. This was the way she always was, and I let her be that way. I liked to talk don't get me wrong. It's just when she never got her way she gets all pouty and stuff. Heathers a little spoiled, I will admit to that. Sometimes though it's just best to let her have her way.

"You want to join a sorority?" I asked in fake interest. I all ready knew she wanted to; at all of our sleepovers she told me her plans for university. That included me and her joining a sorority, going to parties and dating hot up and coming scarers. I didn't mind the dating part, but what bugged me a bit was she never asked my opinion. I mean I didn't want to join a sorority; I was fine with making new friends and getting a dorm. Going to parties would be fun, I liked to dance. I was kind of good at dancing; me and Heather took a few classes a while back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed dragging me into her lavishly decorated apartment. My mother had designed this place too; Heathers mother was her older sister and only sibling. "How does Python Nu Kappa sound?"

"Pnk? Uhh, I don't know. Good I guess." I shrugged taking a seat in a leather armchair and reclining it. Personally I liked Slugma Slugma Kappa, but then again I didn't really plan on joining a sorority. "Uhm actually H, I don't think I'm going to be joining a sorority…" I mumbled the last part and used her old nickname hoping to distract her. Looking back at her though as she came over with two glasses of scary D I could see I clearly failed at distracting her.

"What do you mean you're not joining a sorority?" She asked in an eerily calm voice her face blank, and her three blue eyes searching my face.

"I mean I'm not going to be joining… Or trying to join…" I said quietly looking at her. She stared at me for a few minutes, thinking.

"But that ruins our plans." She scrunched her face up in confusion. Gulping and clearing my throat, I decided I was going to tell her what I thought.

"Actually Heather, That means I'm running your plans. Don't get me wrong H, I'll still go to parties and maybe date some guys but… I don't really think I'm fit for a sorority, especially not Pnk." I said in a calm voice, while inside I was sort of scared. Our whole friendship was based on being family and letting her do what she wants. But I've been thinking it over for some time, and finally decided to do what I wanted for once.

"But… We were going to popular…" She drifted off getting all pouty and teary eyed. I internally sighed; this was what I had been afraid of. Heather always did this when she never got her way.

"No Heather, you can still do it. I'll support you all the way! I just won't… Be there with you…" I said, hesitating on the last part. Again she gave me her calculating look, pouts and waterworks all gone.

"I guess that's okay. You can do it. But were sooo going shopping latter! There's this sale on in Forever Frightened! There's shirts and dresses and jewelry and more jewelry! Oh! We need to get some stuff for our dorm rooms to! Like beddings and pillows and posters… But you can do that! It's like what you do right?" She ranted on. For the next little while we talked -or rather she talked- about what we would do, courses and what she should wear on the first day.

For the next few weeks, I packed and spent time with the family. Me and Heather went shopping, and I got some new stuff for my dorm. Heather came over regularly and ranted about things I swore I've listened to her rant about before. At least three times before that is. My mother helped me plan what I should bring, and gave me some of her supplies. Rose helped me pack and spent even more time with me, sometimes sleeping in my room with me. My father invited his co-workers over often to boast about me going to Monsters University, and how I was going to show them what a real interior design student was like.

Finally it was time to leave. After many tearful goodbyes and hugs my parents had brought me down to the parking lot behind the building. After a few confused glances I followed them with Rose at my side giggling and smiling like she knew some kind of secret. After I found out she had known a secret, and so had my parents! My father had decided I needed a new car! My parents had bought me the latest model the sports car company SCARE-U had. It was electric blue with a yellow stripe going down the center, six wheels and six lights upfront. The seats in side were white leather, and there was room in the back for three people. After we finished loading mine and Heathers stuff in the back and trunk, we each said our final goodbyes with less tears. Heather was –of course – jealous that I got a new car and sat down in the passenger's side with a pouty look on her face glaring down at her feet.

Over the past few weeks I had worked on becoming immune to Heathers pouty looks and simply rolled my eyes at the sight of it. I knew we were still considered close friends, but now with us going to university I had a strange feeling we were going to drift apart. So now, on the highway driving to Monsters University I cranked up the music. Thankfully my favorite song was on and I started to sing it obnoxiously loud and out of tune. I glanced over to Heather to see her relax a little and begin to sing the song under her breath.

I could tell this was going to be an amazing experience. There was so much going to happen to us. This was our time to shine, to prove ourselves. I would meet new people and make new friends. I'd join clubs and maybe even tryout for a team. Who knew? This was a University for monsters, anything could happen. Smiling and still signing I just knew this was going to be awesome.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! There's more to come soon! **

**Also if anyone's interested I could use a beta reader to help me if anyone's interested! I hope to build Bea's personality more in the next few chapters and maybe Celia will be introduced! And yes I'm perfectly aware that she wasn't in the movie Monsters University but in the end there was a picture of her with a love letter to Mike! So she is going to have a big role in this story, or I plan to let her have a big role… well yeah! **

**Please review! I love to hear comments and feed back! Also please no flames! **


End file.
